Modes
There are several game modes. Spar You can spar yourself or any ally for 200 Nectar. This allows you to test your defenses. No treasure or loot is awarded nor trophies exchanged. Revenge Take revenge on your enemies for the low cost of 200 Nectar! You can only revenge the last person who attacked you. Battle This is the main game mode. Choose Easy, Normal or Hard then unleash the Gods of Olympus to take out enemy bases! Matchmaking is done through a form of the Elo Rating System. In every battle, 30 trophies are at stake. The attackers attack trophies are compared against the defenders trophies. If they match exactly then 15 trophies will be awarded to the winner and 15 trophies deducted from the loser. As the difference between the players grows, the higher rated player will have more trophies at risk. The trophies awarded to the winner are always rounded up. Normal battles are approximately even, but generally with a slight edge for the attacker. If the winner has a much higher rating than the loser than the amount of trophies exchanged will be small. If the winner is much lower then the amount of trophies exchanged will be high. When the difference between attackers is around 300 then approximately 5 trophies will be exchanged if the higher rated player wins or 25 if the lower player wins. This is approximately the differential when choosing Easy. If the differential is greater than 500 then the higher rated player will win a maximum of 1 trophy and will lose 30 trophies on a loss. Campaign Enjoy a single player story line around Zeus and the treacherous Tantalus. Engage in 25 increasingly difficult chapters. Success in battle will reward you with Stone and Gold. Daily Challenge Battle a base built around the temples and monuments of a single god. The god cycles every day. Levels range from 5 to 130 in increments of 5. When you cycle back to a god, you will start 5 levels behind where you previously left off. Be rewarded with Stone and Gold that scales along with the level and 200 Ambrosia. You can boost your rewards by a factor of 5 at the cost of 25 Gems. Challenge Events Challenge events are time limited events that occur periodically and last for three and a half days. Each event has 15 levels. Players are awarded with 1000 medals as well as Stone and Gold that correlate with the player's level. The resources can be boosted by a factor of 25 at the cost of 50 Gems. There are currently three types of events: #Invasion Challenge - Defend a base against invading Minions of a single type. #Golden God Challenge - Destroy bases without letting the supercharged Golden God fall. #Themed Challenge - Destroy bases using a themed subset of the gods. All competitors are ranked based on the amount of medals received. The top one hundred ranked players receive a gem reward in their messages after the event completes. Can you climb to the top?